The King Of Everything
by The Inhumane Galaga
Summary: This is an idea I got after watching "My Fair Hatey". Sorry if there's spelling errors.
1. The Cell

"RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!" The alarm clock in a dark room sounded off annoyingly.

"RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG"

"RRRRRRRRIIIIIIII-"

The alarm was suddenly cut off by the sound of a lazer and smoke. Lord Dominator had apparently gotten tired of the clock and blasted it. "Stupid thing. Why Didn't I blast it earlier..." Dominator mumbled as she got dressed. She was still angry from 3 days ago when Hater had confessed his love to her, while not even being remotely scared of her.

She walked out of the room and walked down the long corridor to her main computer.

"Greetings Lord Dominat-" She blasted the bot without even blinking.

"Can it, you bucket of bolts!" She yelled in unexplainable anger. 7 more of her "Minions" got in her way, thus resulting in her unnecessarily blasting them with lava. They exploded and then collapsed in a heap of smoke, rusty bolts, and poorly put together parts.

"Wow...that was actually...kind of cruel...WAIT... Why am I, Lord Dominator, the Lord Of Darkness, showing the sliiiiiitest bit of regret for easily replaceable bots? Seriously, why? Why did I do that?" She pondered on the way to the mainframe. Beneath the cruelty, killing and dominating, There was a side to this woman not many knew about. She passed one of her prisoners on the way.

"HEY, YOU!" She yelled at the unknown prisoner. "No dozing while I'm walking by! And why do you look so depressed? Me capturing you get you down?" She said mockingly,

"If I was out of this cell, I'd be leaving the collection office with my ship, $100,000, and your head on a pole. So fuck off." The prisoner retorted.

"Oh...I see. I'm SOOO scared now! Scared of a pathetic excuse for bounty hunter who talks the talk, but when he gets into the playing field, he can barely stand on his own two! The best there is? Not even close...ha...hahahah...It's...just funny!" She then started laughing. She laughed an unexpected, unexplainable, and obviously forced laugh in an attempt to make herself seem more intimidating, to the prisoner who obviously didn't give a shit. She then stopped. And laughed again. He then noticed a cell key that was hanging from her waist. He then got up from his concrete bench, went over to her, and tried to take the key from her waist. Instead of the key, he was met with a direct ice blast to the face.

"Let that be a lesson, freak..." She said. "Wow. I really need to work on my one liners. And my laughs. And stop procrastinating and get to the Mainframe. Or the writer needs to get more fanfiction experience." She walked off, while not to her knowledge the other prisoners were cowering in fear in the corner of their cells.

( _Sorry if this fanfic was a bit short or rushed, i didn't have a lot of freetime. Review and favorite for more chapters in the future!)_


	2. The Plan

Dominator had now finally gotten to her main computer. She logged in in a hurry and checked the leaderboard. As usual, she was still number one. "Number one. As I should be!" Dominater gloated, then turned around to look out her window.

"At least I have SOMETHING to smile about. Wander, that annoying furball and..that...Zbornac? Or is Zbornak? Or is she a horse- OH WHO CARES! Why have they been sneaking around my ship lately? Maybe Hater..." She shuddered at the thought of him. She found him repulsive. "Maybe Hater put them up to that. He probably wants them to send me another one of his 'Love Letters'. As if I hadn't made it clear already to him, I want NOTHING to do with him. In no way, shape or form." She declared. "Although I will admit it took stones to come up to me like that."

Dominator pondered what to to with the problem with Wander and Sylvia. She then got an idea.

And she grinned. She grinned a Cheshire Cat like grin at her idea.

"I'll...

Kidnap him. Hold him hostage in one of my 'Special Chambers' until he gives answers. And if he doesn't...Oh...he'll need more than that Zbonak to help him."

She laughed at her idea and walked off to her Armor Closet.


	3. The Trap

Dominator had now finally gotten to her main computer. She logged in in a hurry and checked the leaderboard. As usual, she was still number one. "Number one. As I should be!" Dominater gloated, then turned around to look out her window.

"At least I have SOMETHING to smile about. Wander, that annoying furball and..that...Zbornac? Or is Zbornak? Or is she a horse- OH WHO CARES! Why have they been sneaking around my ship lately? Maybe Hater..." She shuddered at the thought of him. She found him repulsive. "Maybe Hater put them up to that. He probably wants them to send me another one of his 'Love Letters'. As if I hadn't made it clear already to him, I want NOTHING to do with him. In no way, shape or form." She declared. "Although I will admit it took stones to come up to me like that."

Dominator pondered what to to with the problem with Wander and Sylvia. She then got an idea.

And she grinned. She grinned a Cheshire Cat like grin at her idea.

"I'll...

 **Kidnap** him. Hold him hostage in one of my 'Special Chambers' until he gives answers. And if he doesn't...Oh...he'll need more than that Zbonak to help him get out of here alive."

She laughed at her idea and walked off to her Armor Closet _._

* * *

 _In the interest of time..._

"Okay...Now, for the last time Wander, I'm going to ask you again... **WHY. WOULD. YOU. DO THAT!** " Sylvia screamed at Wander.

Wander and Sylvia had been on the run from Lord Dominator's bots on a nearby planet, and while Wander was trying to help a civilian from getting killed, he had almost been blasted by them, so Sylvia had to step in and take a lazer shot for Wander.

"Because it felt _right!_ If that guy had been killed or hurt, _I_ would have felt guilty! If you let a person get hurt, and you know you could have done something to prevent it, it eats you up from the inside!"

"Well if you wouldn't have helped that guy, who could've gotten out on his own, **I WOULDN'T BE LAYING HERE, WITH A LAZER SHOT IN MY LEG!"** Yelled Sylvia.

"Okay, okay! I know I was probably wrong to...let's just get out of here." Wander said. He half-dragged her to a safe spot in the forest.

"Ngh...why would he take that guy over me? ME!" Sylvia angrily pondered. "Wander, once again, why would-"

"For days, we have crept through shadows like rats." Wander stood up from the dirt and peeked out from the bushes. "No Longer." He declared.

"...What the..." Sylvia questioned. "What are you doing?"

"Dominator is probably coming for us herself as we speak. We can't stay here." He aided her out of the forest only to see...

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Sylvia yelled"

Anywhere within a 3 mile radius was crawling with Dominator's bots.

"This Can't Be Happening..."


End file.
